Secretos
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi están hartos de ser un secreto.


Titulo: Secretos.

Sumario: Sakura y Kakashi están hartos de ser un secreto.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto está terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

 _"Ganador de tercer lugar en el reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"_

* * *

" _Siempre me vas a querer._

 _Yo representó para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer"_

* * *

 _I_

Sakura tiene 15 años cuando comprende el significado de la palabra sexo.

Lo sabe cuándo por reto de sus compañeros lee unas cuantas líneas del único libro que podría ser _sagrado_ para el infame ninja que copia.

Sus amigos expectantes esperan que les dé una opinión de lo que podría tratarse el tan preciado libro naranja. La pelirosa se contiene las palabras y se niega a hablar.

Por la noche solo puede pensar en las líneas que ha leído.

De pronto su mente divaga en todas las situaciones posibles en las que pudo encontrarse Jiraiya sama para detallar tan bien tan íntimo momento.

Kakashi la mira desde el otro lado de la fogata, su ojo rojo esta camuflándose con el naranja de las llamas mientras monta todo el peso de su mirada en ella.

La pelirosa sabe que el sabe que ella ha leído su libro. Su maestro no lo dice, pero su mirada lo demuestra solo porque ha esperado que Naruto y Sasuke se hayan dormido para mirarla perpetrante.

La chica empieza a sudar, sabe que él no dejara de hacerlo a menos que ella diga algo. Y vaya que lo dirá.

—¿Sensei? — pregunta en medio susurro.

Los ronquidos de Naruto a su lado podrían no dejar que el mayor la escuche, pero ella sabe que lo hará porqué kakashi es así. Y él tanto como ella parece interesado en esta conversación.

—¿Sakura? — pregunta, pero en realidad no es una pregunta. Cierra los ojos tranquilamente y suspira.

—He leído tu libro—declara sin inmutarse, no quiere que Kakashi note que esta arrepentida por ello. No lo está.

—¿Y qué sucede?

—No comprendo porque lees un libro de sexo— dice al cabo de unos segundos

Se sienta sobre la bolsa de dormir y rápidamente se cubre la boca. Piensa que ha despertado a alguno de los chicos, pero luego solo siente los ronquidos del rubio y murmullos ininteligibles en el último Uchiha.

Kakashi se coloca las manos en el pecho y suspira.

—¿Que tanto leíste? — inquiere al cabo de unos segundos. Su voz es ronca, le da un toque misterioso, uno más allá de toda el aura que rodea al peliplata.

—No juzgo. Solo quiero saber por qué.

—No es el sexo lo que me atrae, es la trama.

Sakura muerde su labio inferior y lo mita con confusión.

—Es un libro sobre amores prohibidos—murmura.

Y a Sakura se le ocurren un millón más una historia que podrían entrar en la calificación de romance y no necesariamente por su alto contenido de sexo.

—Te gusta el romance prohibido?

Y el suspira apenas audible para luego darse la vuelta en el saco de dormir y darle la espalda.

Su cabello adquiere un brillo extraño, casi anaranjado por la luz de las llamas. A la chica se le hace fascinante como puede zanjar una conversación tan rápido, es que lo conoce y sabe que ha dado por terminada la plática.

Aun así, al cabo de unos minutos lo escucha murmurar apenas por encima del crepitar de la madera:

—Supongo que me gusta el peligro. Una buena aventura.

Siente que hay algo más allá de sus palabras, así que busca manera de responder, pero se ve pérdida del sentido de la conversación. Finge estar dormida, aunque sabe que él sabe que esta despierta.

* * *

 _II_

Sakura tiene 17 años cuando la encuentra por primera vez en el escalón que da para la entrada de su edificio.

Kakashi se detiene a unos metros de distancia analiza la situación. No se vería muy apropiado pasarla a su apartamento los dos solos —sus vecinas son cámaras de seguridad— pero su reputación de pervertido no cambiara las cosas.

—Yo— dice cuando está a su lado.

Se ve cansada, y adormilada. Le brillan los ojos cuando lo ve. Y se levanta como si nada mientras espera a que su sensei abra la puerta.

El mayor espera con parsimonia oír algo de ella, pero sabe que no llegara, ella viene por algo más.

Entonces abre la puerta y suben en silencio hasta el piso 9 donde una vez en la habitación, el peliplata continúa esperando sus palabras.

Necesita que Sakura lo diga, lo necesita para no sentirse un enfermo, lo necesita para seguir con lo que habían empezado. Mas, sin embargo, ella calla, y se pierde en la cocina mientras él le espera paciente en la sala.

Nunca ha tenido problemas para hablar y sabe que ella tampoco, pero cómo hablar si no sabes lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Te gusta todo esto? — pregunta

Entonces duda si responder porque le da miedo la reacción de la chica a su lado. Suspira.

—Aun no comprendo porque no podemos decirlo.

Pero ella es muy joven aun, no va a entenderlo. No comprende que será mal visto, que es recriminada, que está prohibido. Ella aun no comprende que a él le gusta lo prohibido, que la aventura lo excita.

Toma un segundo suspiro.

—Si lo decimos tendríamos que aceptar las represalias. Esto que llevamos es imposible.

Él es su maestro, le lleva por lo menos 15 años... Es una niña aun, ni siquiera es mayor de edad. Ella debe comprender que de ahora en adelante _acumularán_ secretos, todo aquello que no pueden decir se convertirá en una carga pesada con el tiempo. Suena turbio, pero a él no le incomoda, por ella y su boca de chicle, su delgado cuerpo y su voz de ninfa lo haría una y otra vez.

—Ayer me tome el tiempo para releer Icha Icha-dice con picardía, se levanta del sofá y se sienta en el regazo del hombre acercando su rostro.

A Kakashi le fascina que ella haga eso, lo mata cada vez que con sus ojos verdes puros e inocentes le insinúa que la llene de pasión. Ella ya ha cerrado las cortinas, y se aseguró de colocar persianas en los cristales de la puerta principal, así que Kakashi ni se molesta en mirar a otro lado que no sea ella pues está bastante claro de que su inocente princesa se aseguró de todo. Aquí en donde comienza la rutina, donde la mira posesivamente, ella retira la tela de su cara y se funden en un beso suave.

Lo prohibido siempre es más delicioso, él lo sabe de primera mano. Esta seguro que algún día las cosas cambiaran, pero no se lo dice, no quiere darle esperanzas de algo muy lejano. Quiere disfrutarla en secreto, excitarse cada vez que escuchan pasos tras la puerta, tenerla a escondidas en el bosque, en posadas lejanas, fingiendo ser desconocidos, esposos, amigos; y para los demás solo maestro y alumna.

Toma su cintura y la atrae a sí mismo.

Ella gime, susurra Te amo en su oído.

Su mente _oscila_ entre la locura y la cordura.

Lo prohibido siempre es más divertido.

* * *

 _III_

En su cumpleaños 20, Sasuke la besa.

Es urgente, poco decoroso y algo torpe. Pero la besa y eso es lo que ella ha deseado por más de una década.

Enreda sus manos en el pelo de su nuca y se deja llevar, sabe cómo hacerlo. Sus labios son amargos, urgidos y resecos, pero es lo que siempre ha deseado y no va a dejar que una simple comparación lo arruine por completo.

Ayuda a sus manos urgidas a quitarle el vestido y se enrolla con él en un baile profundo de sexo y pasión. Sasuke le muerde, la besa, vuelve a morder; es mucho más rustico que Kakashi, pero a diferencia del peliplata, con Sasuke si podrá exhibirse, podrán salir de la mano en público podrán besarse en cada Hanami; ella será la salvación del pelinegro para la sociedad, no será una condena más como lo es para Kakashi.

El Rukudaime-sama no será deshonrado por salir por allí con una chiquilla.

Y está bien.

Y es lo que necesita. Porque él está de acuerdo, y no le interesa.

No la miro cuando esta noche llego al Hanami de la mano de Sasuke. No se fijo en ella cuando le dedico sonrisas discretas. La ignoro cuando trato de hablar con él en los fuegos artificiales. Se escudó tras su cargo de mandamás cuando ella lo único que le pidió por sobre el bullicio de la fiesta fue que se quedara con ella esta noche. Que la llevara a casa.

Entonces el Uchiha se detiene, y se derrumba sobre su cuerpo porque ha llegado, y no se percata de que su mujer está llorando.

Está cansada de ser un secreto.

* * *

 _IV_

Al Hatake kakashi no le gustan los hospitales. Le traen de vuelta aquellos recuerdos endemoniados que lo atormentan por las noches. Piensas en sus paredes blancas manchadas de sangre, en gritos, en muerte. Un hospital podría ser peor que un campo de batalla y el hokague ya no está para eso, ha pasado la etapa del ninja sin sentimiento. " _Juro no pisar nunca más un hospital a menos sea para morir"_ , había dicho alguna vez a nadie en especial durante el final de la guerra...

Y sin embargo se encuentra en uno el día del alumbramiento de Sakura.

Y camina de allá para acá mientras espera a que den noticias de su pelirosa. Y se quita el chaleco porque se está ahogando. Y se pasa las manos repetidamente porque el cabello de fastidia. Y se limpia el sudor de la frente que le cae en los ojos.

Entonces Naruto se burla, y los demás siguen el juego:

—Kakashi-sensei es el papá del equipo 7.

—Ojalá mi padre se preocupara así.

—Kakashi-san no pasa nada, Tsunade-sama tiene todo bajo control.

Pero sus palabras solo acentúan el dolor punzante en su pecho. El debía ser como su padre, no debía tener pensamientos cochinos para con ella. Su relación nunca podría ser más de una hermosa amistad y paternidad.

Ha estado muchas veces al filo de la muerte, pero esta vez es la primera que empieza a sentir que de verdad está muriendo. Así que se retira a la ventana a contemplar las luces nocturnas mientras suda como cerdo y mira a la aldea.

Si alguna vez pensó que podrían estar juntos cada vez lo ve más lejano. Desde su matrimonio con Sasuke hasta su cargo político.

Nunca pensó que podría doler tanto.

La niña que estaba naciendo incluso podía ser suya.

Pero el estridente lloriqueo que se escucha deja a todos en la sala en silencio. Detiene el corazón del peliplata por un momento, y lo más cercano que siente es la mano de su consejero en su hombro y sus palabras contra su oído.

—Esta siento muy obvio, Hokague sama.

Se lo dice:

—Podría ser mía— y en su mente desea que lo sea, que tenga el pelo plateado, que sus manitos diminutas le aprieten con fuerza, que sus ojitos dormilones sean para el.

—Pero no lo es—advierte Shikamaru.

Entonces Sasuke aparece entre los presentes con una cara de desconcierto y una enfermera lo pasa al cuarto contiguo donde debe estar yaciendo la ojiverde.

—¿No vamos? —escucha la voz del Nara preguntar.

Pero el ya no sabe si lo tiene cerca o lejos, si está en la entrada, si está saliendo... Solo sabe que ha pisado un hospital y es para morir, algo dentro de si ha muerto y esta acabando con cada parte viva de su ser.

El dia en que Sarada ha nacido, es el mismo día en que Kakashi ha muerto.

* * *

 _V_

En el cuarto cumpleaños de Sarada, el Rukudaime sama le ha enviado un presente.

Se da cuenta cuando su hija empieza a jugar con sus amigos y lleva consigo ese lobo afelpado de un lugar a otro. Boruto quiere uno y está mirando suplicante a su rubio padre, mientras que la gordita Akimichi está tratando de subirse a él como un caballo.

—¡Me lo ha traído un perro que habla!

—¡Mientes con todos los dientes! Los perros no hablan...

—¡Es en serio! —exclama y se levanta abruptamente mientras hace gestos exagerados -Ha dicho que para la próxima me traerá un lobo de verdad.

—¿Y dónde está el perro parlante? —pregunta el pálido rubio.

—Desapareció en una nube. ¡Era un perro ninja!

Y no le creen. Y a ella no le importa, sigue contándolo como si nada.

Esa noche el lobo es testigo de las lágrimas desconsoladas de la pequeña. Es otro cumpleaños que se va sin su padre.

Otra noche sola para Sakura velando los sueños de su hija, pensando en un marido ausente y en una casa que mantener. No se arrepiente de nada, pero le hubiese gustado cambiar algunas cosas. Entonces acomoda al peluche en la cama de su niña y abre la ventana esperando brisa fría contra su rostro.

—No te he visto mucho por ahí— comenta cuando la figura del peligris emerge de las sombras, justo bajo la ventana.

Le hace señas para que se acerque y ella de un salto llega a tierra donde está él.

La brisa le trae su olor a la punta de la nariz y eso la aturde, le trae todos los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser y no fue. De sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus palabras al oído. El simplemente era maravilloso, se miente cuando dice que nunca lo amo, le miente cuando le dice que ya no lo ama.

—No he estado por mucho por ahí, soy Hokague. Tu tampoco has estado mucho por ahí.

—Soy madre soltera.

Y se muerde la lengua muy fuerte, no debe hablarle de su vida, no así.

—Luces triste.

—Lo estoy, Rukudaime sama, lo estoy.

Y sus manos se mueven ligeramente, pero no lo toca, sabe que un simple roce de su mano es como si _alimentara_ sus ganas de estar con el, de caer de nuevo, ella ya no debería permitírselo.

—No me llames así.

Pero debe llamarlo así, porque lo respeta, y lo ama lo suficiente para alejarse de él y esa es la única manera.

—Déjalo—dice al cabo de mirarse unos segundos—. Déjalo y ven conmigo.

Y quiere hacerlo, se imagina una vida feliz junto a él, porque sabe que la tendría, pero ya era tarde para eso. No la hará sentirse mal ahora que tiene otras preocupaciones.

—Sabes que no se puede, Kakashi sensei. Por desgracia no es tan simple. Tu no vendrás a vociferar tu amor por mi de la nada y luego viviremos los tres felices. Esto no es uno de tus libros.

Y lo ve exhalar aire bajo su máscara, su aliento se condensa en el aire, ella recuerda lo bien que es tenerlo en el cuello, rozando sus labios.

—¿Te puedo besar? Te necesito.

Ella le besa, pero él toma el control y la besa con furia, la estrecha en sus brazos, y ella lo siente como si nunca la fuese a soltar. Está a punto de caer en sus redes, se conocen tan bien que ambos saben que van a caer.

—Quédate esta noche-murmura contra su pecho aspirando su olor por encima de su ropa. Bajo sus manos siente su corazón latir muy fuerte. No necesita respuestas.

La mañana siguiente a su cumpleaños Sarada despierta animada ha soñado que su padre está en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

* * *

 _VI_

Ya no le gusta Icha Icha, ya no le gustan las aventuras de romances secretos y amantes imposibles. Está harto de guardar secretos, de fingir la realidad, está harto de no ser de nadie solo porque se entrega para ella. Ya no quiere ser su secreto. Entones la mañana en la que decide dejar de ser Hokague, cita a Naruto en su oficina y renuncia a su cargo ante la mirada atónita de su asistente y su alumno.

Se quita un peso de encima y respira con tranquilidad. La ve cada vez más cerca de si, ya sin nada de por medio.

Sin cargos diplomáticos con expectativas que cumplir.

Sin alumnos que cuidar.

Sin una guerra que luchar.

Solo un simple hombre.

La llama fuera de su casa y la espera en el porche con las palabras en la garganta. Si es simple, ella solo tiene que decirle que sí y las llevará consigo.

—Esto no es una película, Kakashi, no puedes dejar tu trabajo y llegar de la nada a buscarme—. Es una mentira, ella lo sabe, nunca aprendió a mentir.

Pero si puede, lo está haciendo. Y lo intentara hasta el final, porque sabe que ella lo desea tanto como él. Quiere creer en el romance, intentarlo con ella. Darse una estrellada sino funciona, pero debe buscar la manera hacer que funcione.

Ya no quiere ser el secreto de nadie

—Ya no soy hokague, ya no soy tu maestro... Déjalo.

Y la risa de la pequeña Sarada es lo último que escucha antes de que la puerta se cierre en su cara.

Una parte de él quedo en esa familia.

* * *

 _VII_

En el cumpleaños número 65 del ninja que copia, Sakura decide ir a visitarlo. Se arregla con modestia con los colores que tanto le gustan y se coloca adornos en su cabello ya rosa palido.

Cuando se mira en el espejo no puede evitar reírse un poco.

Su cara tersa se ha ido, y el brillo de su cabello se ha apagado. Los años tocaron su puerta y entraron para quedarse. Ha tenido una larga vida y muchos años de paz.

Sonríe alegre y ríe jovial.

—¿Mamá?

Sarada toca la puerta con cautela, esta vestida más como ninja que como chica y le recuerda a su juventud. En su mirada hay algo que no es usual, una mirada que Sakura conoce a la perfección.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo, pero ya veo que vas a salir.

—Puedes venir y hablamos.

Aunque en realidad no quiere que vaya, son los momentos que toma a solas con su peligris. Pero a su hija no le niega nada, incluso ya tiene una idea de cómo van las cosas.

Suspira profundamente y observa un punto del espejo.

—¿Cansancio? —pregunta colocándose tras ella.

Sarada tiene esa manía de tocarle siempre el cabello, como si anhelara el rosa brillante que era antes, y aunque ella jura que es por envidia, Sakura sabe que es nostalgia.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi sensei. Si vas a venir debes llevarle un regalo.

—Tengo el regalo perfecto.

Y unos minutos más tarde salen de la casa tomadas de la mano.

Ninguna mano se siente tan bien como la mano de su hija. Es cálida su apretón trasmite fuerza, independencia. Representa el alma libre que Sakura sabe que es. La mujer que no cualquier hombre puede ganarse.

La mira de reojo, el orgullo de madre la rebosa por dentro. Nunca se siente triste en ese día del año, como si fuese casualidad de la vida siempre encuentra algo por lo que sonreír.

—¿Planeas hablarme de Konohamaru? —murmura cuando salen del centro de la ciudad y espera paciente mientras su hija a su lado ordena sus ideas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —responde sonrojada.

—Siempre te lo he dicho, estamos conectadas.

Ambas ríen sin por qué.

Y hablan de él durante el resto del camino.

Esta tan aliviada de escucharla, y el corazón se le estruja de pensar en que todo cambiará.

 _Si_ vieras _esto_ , piensa inconsciente.

Y cuando llegan al lugar la risa de su hija se corta de golpe. A veces es muy empática, sufre por lo que no debe, su niña tiende a cagar culpas que no son suyas.

 _A veces actúa como tú._

Y antes de cada pensamiento se asegura de estar enfocada y no decirlo en voz alta.

—Nunca he entendido porqué el Rukudaime sama habrá querido que le sepultasen en un simple cementerio y no en el mausoleo de los hokagues.

Sarada se agacha y limpia la lápida con las manos.

Su madre sonríe tenue.

—Acá están sus seres amados. El nunca abandonaba a sus camaradas.

El lobo de felpa que su hija ha traído ahora esta recostado contra la lápida y el sol empieza a caer, por un minuto Sakura lo ve allí, agachado junto al animal remendado y algo descolorido por él uso.

Se parecía a él. Ya gastado por los años, y con una mirada perdida al infinito. Viejo, usado y guardando tantos recuerdos.

 _Al final es lo único que nos llevamos._

Suspira.

—¿Cansancio?

—Nostalgia—responde sin mirarla. Su vista está perdida en el epitafio.

Y al cabo de unos minutos la voz de Sarada la saca de su ensueño:

—Siempre lo supe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Siempre supe que aquella vez no fue un sueño—le toma de la mano. — Una mañana mucho tiempo después desperté y le vi leyendo en la cocina.

No sabe que decir, está harta de que sea un secreto.

—Cada vez que iba a casa me dejaba dulces en la ventana. El día en que papá regreso por la ventana los vi hablando, cuando le cerraste la puerta.

—Perdóname, hija— y llora, porque ninguna madre le hace eso a su hija.

Ningún hijo quiere saber de las aventuras de sus padres. Pero el llanto de su hija le sorprende, porque la está tomando de la mano y llora en silencio.

—Perdóname tu a mí. Yo fui una de las razones por las que no estas con él.

—¡No! Antes las cosas eran diferentes...

Y lloran un rato más en silencio, mientras se abrazan.

Ya no es un secreto, ya puede estar bien. Algo en su pecho se libera y está segura que donde quiera que él este también es libre.

—Mamá, yo amo a konohamaru sensei-susurra entre sollozos.

—Lo sé.

Y lo sabe, claro que lo sabe. Están conectadas.

—Y está bien, cariño, ya no es un secreto. Ya puedes estar con él.

Y suspira por tercera vez en la _tarde_ :

—Ya no es un secreto, Kakashi, ya podemos estar en paz.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
